How To Pretend To Be Single
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Elizaveta and Gilbert don't know how to tell their friends that they are not single on Valentine's Day and end up going to their friend's Single Awareness Party while they have to hide the fact that they are dating.


Elizaveta glanced away really quickly once she realized that her green eyes had locked on ruby red ones.

Emma curled up, moping about her last relationship while Antonio awkwardly avoided talking to her about it.

Francis looked bored or otherwise disinterested as he wondered why he happened to be single this go around as Gilbert was talking to Matthew and Alfred about some new videogame that just came out.

Still Gilbert's eyes kept finding their way back to hers; they knew to keep quiet after all, it had been slow for them to get together after Roderich had dumped Elizaveta for his ex.

The Hungarian tried not to stare at Gilbert again as she knew that if they were caught that they'd have to confess to dating when they were both sure that their friends did not need to feel sorrier for themselves.

Why hadn't they rejected the invitation to come and celebrate being single and Valentine's Day despite the fact that they were dating?

She sighed as she glanced down at poor Emma who still held a grudge against Antonio for them breaking up when they had both agreed to break up.

"Eli, why did this have to happen?" Emma spoke up to Elizaveta to regain her attention.

"I don't know." Elizaveta told her best friend as she sat down next to her.

"What happened to you and Roddy?" Emma asked yet again as she seemed may be a little drunk on the wine that Francis had brought over.

"He broke up with me to go out with Vash again." The Hungarian woman explained to the Belgian.

"That isn't very nice of him." Emma patted Elizaveta on the back as she tried to comfort her and show sympathy.

"I know." Elizaveta shrugged as her eyes flickered to Gilbert again.

"At least, your best friend, Gilbert, is here for you." Emma smiled as she misread the look that Eli gave Gilbert.

"Yeah." Elizaveta sighed as she stared at the clock on the wall as she knew that the party came to an unofficial end at midnight when it became a new day, and several would have passed out from dranking too much, too soon.

Emma sent Elizaveta an encouraging smile, "You'll find someone again soon."

Francis smiled at that, "Gil always had a crush on you."  
"I know." She blushed as she realized that since they didn't know that they were dating that that came out sounding wrong.

"Don't lead him on." Francis gave her a look.

"I won't." Elizaveta headed Gilbert's way, and accidentally ended the conversation about the video games that they were having. "Gil?"

"Sorry, guys. Elizaveta needs me." His wording could probably use some work, Elizaveta thought, but at least he listened.

"What is it?" Gilbert muttered as he felt her finally stop pulling him away from sight of the others.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Woah," He chuckled.

"Thank you for always being there for me and for loving me before I realized that you did." Gilbert's girlfriend's voice lowered as she spoke to him and looked up in to his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for that." He smirked; Elizaveta pulled him close, and only deepened their kiss.

"Gil? Elizaveta?" Antonio stared at his friend and his friend's best friend as they were kissing.

Elizaveta blushed and pulled away in a hurry, "We didn't want to turn down the invitation to come here."

"So we unawesomely hid our relationship." Gilbert sighed, but it had seemed necessary at the time.

"I never knew." Antonio muttered in awe.

"I guess we should tell everyone." Gilbert stated as he looked back towards the room that they had left from.

"I could try to keep it a secret for the rest of the night before it hits midnight, I mean." The Spanish man muttered as he tried to show support to them.

"It's fine." Eli muttered as she dragged Gilbert out of the small hallway and back in to the party,

"I'm sorry, but we really should tell you something." Elizaveta announced.

"What is it?" Francis asked her in surprise at the unexpected announcement.

"Gilbert and I recently started dating. When Roderich broke up with me, Gilbert comforted me, and shortly after I started to fall for him before I knew it." She mumbled as she looked at the floor at the end of her announcement.

"Good for you." Francis smiled at them.

"Finally someone's happy." Emma stated somewhat drunkily before she passed out.

Before they knew it, everyone was going up to them and congratulating them, so may be it was alright to tell their friends on this joyous day for couples.

Still, they were pushed away to go out on a date or to just celebrate together.


End file.
